


[Art] Illustrations for "Chasing Cats" by Faeryn

by Gilaniath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Digital Art, Gen, Illustration, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion Friendship, Otayuri Mini-Bang 2019, basically just an excuse for cat pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilaniath/pseuds/Gilaniath
Summary: A collection of small storybook-style illustrations for Faeryn's fic "Chasing Cats", done as part of the Otayuri Mini Bang 2019!Cat pictures and more cat pictures.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Otayuri Mini-Bang 2019





	[Art] Illustrations for "Chasing Cats" by Faeryn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287333) by [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn). 

_Potya chasing butterflies._

* * *

_Potya comes upon Otabek's camp._

* * *

_Yuri, as a cat, looks at Otabek's campfire._

* * *

_Yuri gets Otabek to follow him._

* * *

_Potya cosies up to Mila._

* * *

_Otabek places the key in the middle of the table._


End file.
